familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
James Hamilton
"James Hamilton" may refer to: Dukes *James Hamilton, 1st Duke of Hamilton (1606–1649), heir to the throne of Scotland *James Hamilton, 4th Duke of Hamilton (1658–1712), Scottish nobleman *James Hamilton, 5th Duke of Hamilton (1703–1743), Scottish nobleman *James Hamilton, 6th Duke of Hamilton (1724–1758), Scottish nobleman *James Hamilton, 7th Duke of Hamilton (1755–1769), Scottish nobleman *James Hamilton, 1st Duke of Abercorn (1811–1885), twice served as Lord Lieutenant of Ireland *James Hamilton, 2nd Duke of Abercorn (1838–1913), British nobleman and diplomat *James Hamilton, 3rd Duke of Abercorn (1869–1953), first Governor of Northern Ireland *James Hamilton, 4th Duke of Abercorn (1904–1979), Northern Irish senator *James Hamilton, 5th Duke of Abercorn (born 1934), Northern Irish politician Marquesses *James Hamilton, 2nd Marquess of Hamilton (1589–1625), 4th Earl of Arran, Scottish nobleman Earls *James Hamilton, 1st Earl of Arran (c. 1475–1529), Scottish nobleman *James Hamilton, Duke of Châtellerault and 2nd Earl of Arran (c. 1516–1575), Scottish nobleman *James Hamilton, 3rd Earl of Arran (c. 1537–1609), Scottish nobleman *James Hamilton, 1st Earl of Abercorn (c. 1575–1618), Sheriff of Linlithgow *James Hamilton, 2nd Earl of Abercorn (c. 1604–c. 1670), Scottish nobleman *James Hamilton, 6th Earl of Abercorn (c. 1661–1734), Scottish and Irish nobleman *James Hamilton, 7th Earl of Abercorn (1686–1744), Scottish nobleman and amateur scientist *James Hamilton, 8th Earl of Abercorn (1712–1789), Scottish and Irish nobleman *James Hamilton, 1st Earl of Clanbrassil (first creation) (died 1659), Anglo-Irish Royalist peer, soldier and politician *James Hamilton, 1st Earl of Clanbrassil (second creation) (1694–1758), British politician *James Hamilton, 2nd Earl of Clanbrassil (1730–1798), Irish peer Viscounts *James Hamilton, 1st Viscount Claneboye (c. 1560–1644), Ulster Scot land owner and settler *James Hamilton, Viscount Hamilton (1786–1814), British politician Barons and other nobles *James Hamilton of Cadzow (before 1397–c. 1440), 5th Laird of Cadzow *James Hamilton, 1st Lord Hamilton (c. 1415–1479), Scottish nobleman *James Hamilton of Finnart (c. 1495–1540), military engineer, illegitimate son of the 1st earl and guardian to the 2nd *James Hamilton, 3rd Baron Hamilton of Strabane (1633–1655), Irish nobleman *James Hamilton, Lord Paisley (died before 1670), eldest son of James Hamilton, 2nd Earl of Abercorn *James Hamilton, 4th Baron Hamilton of Dalzell (1938–2006), British politician *James Douglas-Hamilton, Baron Selkirk of Douglas (born 1942), member of the Scottish Parliament Clergy *James Hamilton (bishop of Argyll) (died 1580), Scottish prelate *James Hamilton (bishop of Galloway) (1610–1674), Scottish prelate *James Hamilton (minister) (died 1666), Scottish minister, active in Ireland *James Hamilton (priest) (1748–1815), Irish priest and astronomer *James Hamilton (1814–1867), Scottish minister and author, primarily in London Sports *James Hamilton (American football), American football player *James Hamilton (cricketer) (1843-1881), Australian cricketer *James Hamilton (footballer, born 1884), English football (soccer) player *James Hamilton (footballer, born 1901), Scottish football (soccer) player *James Hamilton (Scottish footballer), for Queen's Park and the national team *James Hamilton (snowboarder) (born 1989), New Zealand Olympic snowboarder *Jimmy Hamilton (curler) Other people *James Hamilton (assassin) (died 1581), assassin *James Hamilton (English army officer) (c. 1620–1673), Irish courtier and soldier, during the reign of Charles II of England. *James Hamilton (Pennsylvania) (1710–1783), mayor of Philadelphia and lieutenant-governor of Pennsylvania *James Inglis Hamilton (before 1742–1803), General in the British Army *James Hamilton (language teacher) (1769–1829), Irish proponent of the "Hamiltonian system" for teaching languages *James Hamilton (British Army officer, born 1777) (1777–1815), British army colonel *James Hamilton, Jr. (1786–1857), Governor and Representative for South Carolina *James Alexander Hamilton (1788–1878), Acting U.S. Secretary of State under President Andrew Jackson *James Hans Hamilton (1810–1863), Anglo-Irish Member of Parliament *James Hamilton (1819-1878), American painter; see Edward Moran *James Kent Hamilton (1839–1918), mayor of Toledo, Ohio *James M. Hamilton (1861–1940), third president of Montana State University, 1904–1919 *James Stevenson-Hamilton (1867–1957), founder of the Kruger National Park, South Africa *James A. Hamilton (1876–1950), Secretary of State of New York 1923–1924 *Neil Hamilton (actor) (James Neil Hamilton, 1899–1984), American actor *Jamie Hamilton (publisher) (1900–1988), Scottish-American book publisher and champion oarsman *Jimmy Hamilton (1917–1994), American jazz musician *James Hamilton (physicist) (1918–2000), Irish mathematician and theoretical physicist *James Hamilton (Scottish politician) (1918–2005), Scottish politician *James Hamilton (Director of Public Prosecutions) (born 1949), Director of Public Prosecutions in Ireland *James D. Hamilton (born 1954), econometrician *James Hamilton (photographer), American photographer *James E. Hamilton (born 1935), American former politician in the state of Oklahoma *James Whitelaw Hamilton (1860–1932), Scottish artist Search using Semantic MediaWiki (Results may include any of the above.) Category:Hamilton (surname) Search text of Familypedia (There may be people listed in text or as parents, spouses or children.) Use "Search Familypedia..." at the top of the page but add a comma at the end of the name so that you do not just get back to this page. More detail of some (Details from census and other records can help distinguish.) Notes and references See also *Jamie Hamilton (disambiguation) *Jim Hamilton (disambiguation) *Hamish Hamilton, a former British book publishing house (Gaelic version of the name James Hamilton) *